My One True Love
by LisaMaryDaae
Summary: re-upload of Where Is Love? Christine realizes she is in love with Erik, but Erik died. But why is she seeing and hearing him? Or she becoming crazy? read it, you'll know!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

'_Christine. Christine…'_

Christine is immediatly awake.

'Angel?' She calmes down, he wouldn't come. He will never come again... Her Angel was dead. She looks at Raoul beside her, he is sleeping. She touches her wedding ring. The feeling of guilt comes again; if she didn't left him, he won't be dead. She thinks again about the sentence in the Vogue.

_Christine lets herself fall into the chair. She grabbes the magazine Mary bought for her. She leafes through it but holds on at a page wich attracts her attention. Is she reading this well? _

_"Erik is dead."_

_Is it him? Her Erik? Was he really dead? Her Angel of Music?_

'Darling?' Christine is suddenly aware of the voice of her husband.

'Christine?'

'Hmm? Oh, I'm allright. Just a nightmare.'

'About him?' he pronounces 'him' as if it is a poison.

'Just try to get asleep again.'

He turnes around and get back to sleep. She never tells him about her toughts, about her guilt, about her love...

The morning after, Christine goes outside for a walk. Through the crowd, she is thinking again at her Angel... Suddenly she is watching through the people, he is there! He is there! She starts running and running and running...

'ERIK!'

The people are staring at her. She realises she is looking crazy.

She must be crazy: seeing things that aren't there, hearing voices in her head. What is wrong with her?

The crowd stops staring and walks on.

In less than 5 minutes the street was empty.

She sits down.

'Christine Daaé, what is wrong with you?'

She jumps up. Raoul is standing in front of her.

'Goodmorning, my love.'

'Goodmorning.'

'You were early up this morning.'

'Yes, I wanted to go for a walk.'

He sits down next to her.

'Is something wrong?'

'No, don't worry, darling.' I'm just a bit sad about my father...'

She is lying, not that she isnt sad about her father, but she can't tell Raoul te truth about Erik.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

He takes her back home and she goes at her bedroom. Christine keeps in her bed for days. The days starts, the days ends. Time crowls by. She iss turning and fast breathing in her bed. Raoul can't be with her 'cause he has to work. She is alone. As always. She feels horrible. Every time she closes her eyes she sees Erik eyes. His beautiful brown eyes. His right eye was a bit darker, but still beautiful. A little smile comes up her lips but fade immediatly when she sees his grave for her eyes. Christine starts crying.

_'Don't cry Cristine...'_

She stops. Listening carefully to the voice.

_'Never cry... I'm here...'_

'And the Angel of Music sings songs in my head.' Christine sings back to the voice, hoping she would here more.

_'Christine...I love you...'_

'Oh Erik...My Erik, my poor, poor Erik.'

Nothing. Not a word, not a breath, nothing. Oh the cruel silence she heard the past weeks...

Christine feels a little bit better a few weeks after what happend. She is still very weak. Raoul is very caring, but every time she really needs him he isn't there.

The years pass, Christine and Raoul grow apart. She doesn't still love him like 5 years ago. She isn't sure about anything. She never heard Eriks voice again...not one time. It is driving her mad! It's almost like a drug addict and Erik was her very own drug.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Christine was visiting the Opera Populaire. Meeting Meg Giry after a lot of years, her old friend. When Meg catches her eye she starts gigling and waving, when they finally sit down at the dressing room, Christine doubts if she can tell Meg about her feelings for Erik; Not really telling who he is.

'How are you?'

'Good.'

'And Mosieur le Vicomte?'

'Good.'

Silence... Again the cruel silence she heard the last years.

'Christine?'

'Yes, Meg?'

'Are you allright?'

Could she do this? Could she trust Meg? Not that she wouldn't keep her secret, but what about her mother, she could ask her, and if she'll know...

'Not exactly.'

'What's wrong?...Oh! Are you pregnant?'

'What? No! No, no, no.'

'What's wrong then?'

'You have to promise me you won't tell anybody! But really Meg, nobody!'

'I promise.'

'I'm in love, with somebody else...'

'What? When? Who?'

'Shhh!' Holding her finger before her lips, looking at the other chorus girls in the other corner of the room.

'He...he's an old friend and...it came with the years, I guess.'

'Are you and Raoul going to divorce?'

'I... I don't know...'

Meg thought it over a little while but then she starts talking about the last years in the Opera. The Opera Gosht had left, and peace was back. Christine isn't listening anymore, She's only thinking about the cellar of her beloved Erik, her sweet, poor, lovely Erik.

After Christine left Meg and the other chorus girls, she sneaks at her old dressingroom, it was empty, it was never used again. She goes through the mirror. The mirror where she heard her Angel 6 years ago for the first time.

When she comes into that fifth cellar, she walkes with her little heels through the dust, the spiderwebs and the little drips of water. She has arrived at his "home". She sees the broken mirrors, the music papers, the organ, her wedding dress he made for her... Everything that rememberes her of her last visit here. Christine looks around, even the little music box. She sits before it, turning it up and listens with closed eyes to the sound of that beautiful music.

Christine is aware of a couple of eyes that is staring at her from the dark, a voice whispers her name.

'Christine?'

A broken voice. Christine starts shaking. Is this real? She doesn't dare to turn around and face the voice, scared when it isn't true and she loves it so much. How she loved the voice in her head whispering her name when she was alone and feeling desperate.

Christine keeps standing were she stand, her back to the voice. The voice fills the cellar with sobbing and whispers of her name. The voice comes closer. 'till she feels hands on her shoulders. Warm hands, lovely caring over her little shoulders. Christine starts crying.


	4. Chapter 4

'A - angel? Is this you?' Christine asked between two sobs.

'Oh Christine. My Christine, how I missed you all those years...'

'Let me see you.'

He doesn't say something, he keeps silent.

'Erik, please.'

She turns around, slowly, his arm slips of her shoulder. This man was diffrent than the Erik she remembers. He was thicker, older and yet, he was more beautiful. His white mask fills one half of his face. His dark brown eyes are staring at her with love and sorrow. Christine has to swallow

'You are so beautiful, my Christine.

'You too are beautiful.' She replied with a tear over her cheek. Erik wipes it away and brings his fingers to her hair.

'Finally. You don't know how much I...' She doesn't finish her sentence.

'Go on, I love your voice.'

'You wouldn't believe me.'

'I always believe you, my love.'

'I going to leave Raoul.' She grabs his hands.

'I want you...Erik, I love you.'

He looks at her. Christine knows this must be very confusing for him but the last 5 years were clear for her.

'I've never been more sure of anything. Erik...please..say something.'

'Oh Christine...'

She doesn't let him speak another word. She leans forward and press her lips upon his.

She kissed him! Not out of fear but out of love.

Erik's hungry hands caressing her body. They keeps kissing passionately. He leaves her lips and goes down to her belly press little kisses over there and goes back to her beautiful face. He kissed her now. Christine loses her breath. She undoes the buttons of his shirt and lays her hand on his heart. She sings the sentence Erik sung for her long ago.

'Erik...I love you.'

Erik was taking back his breath after their kissing looking at his one true love.

'Oh Christine. My christine.'

He can't control himself and starts kissing her again. He opened the buttons of her dress. She gets out of her dress and pulls her arms around Erik. Kissing again and again. Erik bumps to the bed. He lifts Christine up and lays her down on the bed, he crawls to her and lays down beside. They undress eachother. Their love and passion comes to the highest point when he enters her. The groaning of pleasure fills the room...

Christine wakes up first. Erik lies beside her, his arms around her. She wakes up of coldness. She searchs her underwear. When she finally founds it she get back into the bed. Erik wakes up of her movements, he smiles.

'Goodmorning, my Angel.'

'Goodmorning my love.'

'I'm so happy Christine, here with you.'

'Me too, I feel...perfect.'

'Christine...?'

'What's wrong?'

'Are you leaving me?'

'What? No, oh no! Why would I? Not now I finally found you again.

'What about Raoul?'

That wasn't something Christine have thought about, she wants to stay here with Erik.

'I'm not going back! I'm staying, here, with you. My One True Love!

They seal their love with a long, long, long kiss...


End file.
